


The Moon and the Stars

by Crying_ram



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Humans are kinda dicks, M/M, Pining yamaguchi I guess?, Really fluffy though, Space fic I guess?, Their names aren't actually said, tagging is hard, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crying_ram/pseuds/Crying_ram
Summary: "..it was the moon which the stars cared for. The moon that the stars loved. There were many moons, many sources of light,but none that were as incandescent and straightforward as this moon was."-In which they both literally glow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is shit but I'm pretty sure I wrote it a while back at 3 am so I have no shame.   
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Please tell me of any of your concerns. :)

Long ago, where our story takes place, the people on earth were happy,but in space,amongst vast miles of blankness,sat the earth's moon,unhappy. 

The earth was alive,singing,laughing during the day, celebrating the sun's rays. but once night fell, the world was quiet.   
'no one cares for me,' the moon thought,for no one smiled simply because he existed(as they did with the sun)  
'the people are fine without me,' the moon had thought. 'they have the sun. I am not the sun. They do not need me.'

These thoughts plagued the moon's heart,and it pained him to stay close to the world,to the people. He watched them grow,smile,love. He had grown fond of them,but this only hurt the moon more,for no one seemed fond of him.

So he left, traveling through the cosmos, looking for a place to stay. why should he care what the humans thought? If they didn't need him,then the moon would go somewhere where he felt at home.  
Soon, everyone on the earth took notice. Why was the moon no longer there? Where was the light? Where was the calm and chill manner the moon had held? They were all distressed,crying.the sun shone brightly,the sun was warm;but the moon was peaceful,honest, and gave them light in dark times,and the people realized that they should have let the moon know that they loved him,that he was special.

The stars watched from his own place,sympathy filling him. Not only because of the humans,though;yes,he felt sorry for the humans,watching them run around hopeless,but it was the moon which the stars cared for. The moon that the stars loved. There were many moons, many sources of light,but none that were as incandescent and straightforward as this moon was.

So the stars went on an epic journey, fighting to not lose hope, passing black holes,walking among dying planets, and just as all faith was fading,as the stars began to dim, he finally reached the moon,in a dim part of the universe. The stars immediately lit up once again, holding all the brightness of the sun and more at the sight of the moon, though he was concerned; the moon itself was duller, a state the stars had hoped to never see from the moon.

It was this thought that persuaded the stars to accost the moon. "hello,moon. I have come for you," the stars spoke timidly,smiling.   
"Hello,stars," the moon said blandly,glancing in the stars direction."what have you come for?"  
"I have come to return you to earth," the stars said sheepishly,though he smiled brightly,eyes shining.  
"That's nice of you,"the moon started," but the humans do not need me. They need not my help. I am not the sun, and frankly,i say they can live however they want."   
The stars frowned.  
"You do not understand. They are lost.they need your guidance,your stubbornness. They need you to be there when the sun can not be. You are reliable. You are needed,they realize this now."  
The moon looked away from the gaze of the stars. He was beautiful, more so than any human,anything the moon had ever seen. This was too much for the moon,such words coming from such a pure thing.  
"You do not speak the truth. The humans will be much better off without me,in time; besides,i am replaceable.i am simply a moon. Another could be made, and I do not care for these humans. Whether they need me or not matters not to me. If they are in disarray, so be it;it was their own doing," the moon replied bitterly, fighting away tears.  
Suddenly,warmth encased the moon, light surrounding him. His eyes widened,looking down at shimmering arms that wrapped around him.

"I know the humans did not appreciate you," the stars whispered,"but i do. If you do not come back for the people,please,i implore you;come back for me. You are not simply a moon. You are the moon;you are my moon. You say the people's lack of affection towards you does not bother you,but I can see through you. I see your pain,i see the light you shine,and you shine just as bright as the sun,but you are more than the sun to me.you are the moon,t he reason why I stay where I am. I am here,i am pleading;be mine."

The moon,upon hearing these words,let out tears that held such a pureness to them,such love,that some say that it was felt throughout the universe so deeply,causing everything,including the sun, to fall to their knees,hands over their hearts and trembling as they weeped.

The moon returned to the earth,but he never strayed far from the stars. He was a constant light in the moon's life,and he refused to leave the stars' side.to the moon, he could not be without the stars

Now,when you look into the sky,you are sure to see the moon,and,if you squint,you can see the stars,and how their love for the moon burn holes into space,how the moon grabs these little gifts of light,holds them to its heart, and kisses the stars tenderly.


End file.
